Remember Me
by brynerose
Summary: Colette's mission is all secrets, ones she is determined to protect Lloyd from, but that doesn't keep her from giving him one last gift... *no explicit content but note rating* **i did not read any current tos stories before publishing this! no copy!**


Remember Me

_Just a completely random scene to insert into the early stages of the quest; a little romantic hiatus for the lovebirds ^.^_

"This will be defensible enough for the night," grunted Kratos. "If we keep this pace up, we should reach the first seal by tomorrow afternoon."

Everyone set about pitching camp. After awhile, Lloyd noticed that Colette had become very subdued. It didn't help that Genis was chattering on about one thing or another, and Raine was gearing up to berate him. The evening was not going to be a quiet one.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he finally asked her. Kratos shot them a disapproving glance, but Lloyd insisted, "We won't go too far, and I'll protect her." They retreated to the blessedly peaceful woods around the corner of the stone outcrop by which they had stopped. Twilight feel all around them.

"This is a little better; thank you," said Colette. She still didn't look him in the eye.

"Some journey we're on, isn't it?" Lloyd quipped in attempt to dispel this new tension.

"Yeah."

"It's alright to be nervous. You have every right, you know?"

"I suppose."

"But no matter what happens, you'll always be you, my childhood friend. Nothing can change that."

"Mmm…"

"What's wrong?"

Colette turned away from him, hiding her face. Lloyd reached a hand out to her.

"I'm not going let anything happen to you. I promise."

"That's not a promise you can keep. Not on a journey like this."

"That doesn't mean I won't do every—"

Without warning, Colette spun around and kissed him. Lloyd's eyes grew huge. But she had made her decision, even if the result couldn't last. Very slowly she pulled away just enough to meet his gaze at last. "I don't want you to feel guilty if you can't protect me from everything—and you won't be able to. But whatever happens, I want you to know that my heart has always—and will always—be with you."

She reached up, and slipped first one, then the other suspender off his shoulders. Lloyd's hands, which had come to rest on her waist, began to shake.

"Y-you're sure about that?"

Colette stemmed any further blustering with a finger to Lloyd's lips. "I'm sure. It's all I have, and I want it to be yours. Only yours." Even so, his hands trembled so badly that she had to help him with her shoes and leggings. She made sure to give him a reassuring kiss afterwards. Then she delicately undid his jacket.

In the past couple years, she had come to truly admire the slight but muscular shoulders that his under that bulky jacket. Helping in his adoptive father's workshop had made Lloyd strong. Colette lost count of the sturdy, comforting hugs he had given her over the years. She only hoped she could remember his embrace forever.

When she got to his trousers, however, her own hands started trembling. Here she was, the Chosen, undressing a man! If someone were to come upon them at this moment…

"Would you rather just lay down like this?" offered Lloyd. Unable to find the words, Colette nodded. He eased her down onto the mossy forest floor, and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

"I don't think you could," Colette whispered. "I…love you so much."

"I love you too."

They gazed at each other in the dimming light. _This_ was why she took on this mission. For the sake of moments like this. She wanted the ones she cared for to live on. They deserved peace and safety. And so she could not be selfish and stay here forever. But she could leave a piece of her heart behind. Without taking her eyes off Lloyd's face, she reached down to the clasp on his trousers…

Night was almost complete now, and with it came a slight chill. Lloyd pulled his jacket over them, continuing to hold Colette close.

"I'm honored to receive a gift such as yours. Thank you."

"And thank you for letting me give it," Colette replied. She drew invisible patterns on the bare skin of his arm with her finger. "Just remember, wherever we are, whatever happens, I will have always belonged to you."


End file.
